vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azami
Summary Azami is a mythical character found within the Kagerou Project, and its anime adaptation, Mekakucity Actors. She is the source of the appearance of eye abilities for those who experience near-death moments, existing within a parallel dimension she had created to escape the real world with her husband and daughter and live forever. However, after an attack on her home and the capture of her husband, she retreated into the dimension, known as Heat Haze, where she would be imprisoned by a rebellious and sentient snake under her control. She eventually gives her Combining Eyes and control over Heat Haze to her grandaughter, Marry, to allow her to escape after she was trapped in Heat Haze by Azami to save her from death. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, Low 2-C with Combining Eyes Name: Azami, "The Monster" Origin: Kagerou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years Classification: Medusa/Gorgon, Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Immortality (Type 1) in Heat Haze and with Opening Eyes, Portal Creation, Teleportation, and BFR (Can create portals to and send people into Heat Haze, a parallel world), Power Bestowal (Can give and remove a snake's abilities to and from another person, however this ties their life to their powers), Aura and Mind Manipulation (Drawing/Concealing Eyes), Telepathy and Animal Manipulation (Stealing Eyes), Body Control and Regeneration (High-Low) (Awakening Eyes. Can remake and enhance her body at will, transforming parts of it), Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (Combining Eyes), Perception Manipulation (Deceiving Eyes), Power Nullification (Clearing Eyes. Can disable to abilities of other eye users, and Marry could even outright remove and absorb them), Petrification/Paralysis Inducement (Locking Eyes), Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Non-Corporeal, and Information Manipulation (Opening Eyes), Acausality (Type 1) and Eidetic Memory (Has an ability superior to Shintaro's Retaining Eyes, which allowed him and his memory to be mostly unaffected by the effects of time resets, and remember everything he sees), Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Possession with Clearing Eyes (Although she likely doesn't have control over this ability), Clairvoyance (Locking Eyes) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Vastly superior to Konoha, who could do this),' Universe level+' with Combining Eyes (Created Heat Haze, which is a perpetual and infinitely large universe with its own time. Marry, possessing an inferior ability of hers, was able to rewrite the fabric of time and the universe itself and "restart" it), a large number of her abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Supersonic (Vastly superior to Konoha, who easily moved to block a bullet fired from a pistol and near-instantly cover dozens of meters) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Superior to Konoha, who flipped a van with ease) Striking Strength: At least Building level (Konoha, who has a power inferior to hers, could shatter the stone floor of an entire hallway and casually stop a speeding van) Durability: At least Building level (Superior to Konoha, who had no adverse effects when punching through the stone floor of an entire hallway) Stamina: High (Doesn't show much strain when using her abilities, and creating Heat Haze didn't appear to take much effort on her part) Range: Over a dozen meters with snakes and physical attacks, Dozens of meters with most eye abilities, Several Kilometers with Concealing Eyes and Drawing Eyes, Planetary with Focusing eyes, Universal with Combining eyes, Multiversal within Heat Haze Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (An ancient being, who was likely well versed in a number of topics due to the sheer size of the library she owned) Weaknesses: She lacks control over one of her snakes, who actively antagonizes her and can incapacitate her within Heat Haze. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Awakening Eyes.gif|Awakening Eyes Concealing Eyes.gif|Concealing Eyes Snatching Eyes.gif|Snatching Eyes Staring Eyes.gif|Staring Eyes *'Concealing Eyes:' Ability given to Kido. This ability can divert perception away from objects and even people within two meters of herself and/or her surroundings, rendering them invisible. When using her ability at full strength, she can apply it to objects outside of a two meter radius, especially when the objects are interconnected, like a building. *'Stealing Eyes:' Ability given to Seto. This ability allows her to read information from the target's mind. She can also speak to animals using this eye ability. *'Deceiving Eyes:' Ability given to Kano. This ability can change what people around her see and show them something different, but she can only use it on himself, meaning she cannot change the appearances of others. *'Locking Eyes:' Unique ability to Azami. This ability allows her to turn people into stone. Shion inherited this power from her. *'Combining Eyes:' Ability unique to Azami and Marry. The ability to combine the powers of the other snakes, allowing her to control the Heat Haze and cause a number of reality-altering effects. Allows her to leave and re-enter the Heat Haze and real world, as well as force others into in and out of them. *'Drawing Eyes:' Azami's ability not only allows her to draw peoples' attention, but it also causes them to lose focus of anything besides her entirely, making them drop anything they might be holding and fall to their knees. *'Opening Eyes:' Ability given to Ene. This ability allows her to be immortal and transform into a cyber-being, giving her control over even rudimentary electronic objects she possesses. *'Focusing Eyes:' Ability given to Hibiya. This eye ability allows her to perceive objects, locations, and people that are far away, from an aerial view. Unlike Hibiya, she has perfect control of this, and can perceive events worldwide. *'Awakening Eyes:' Azami's ability gives her the power to remake her body at will, surrounding her with a mass of black snakes. She can use this ability to heal from several fatal gunshots and presumably other otherwise lethal wounds. *'Clearing Eyes:' Ability given to Kenjirou. It allows her interfere with and stop the use of other eye abilities completely. The Clearing Eyes snake can also manipulate dreams and possess other eye users, however it is unknown if Azami is also capable of this, considering the snake's desire to conspire against her and humanity. *'Favoring Eyes:' Ability given to Ayano. This eye ability allows her to project her emotions onto others, which Ayano refers to as "the power of caring". *'Retaining Eyes:' Ability inherited by Marry and given to Shintaro. Allows her to remember everything she sees, including the events of past routes, unaffected by universal time resets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Possession Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Death Users Category:Hackers Category:Kagerou Project Category:Paralysis Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2